PASW Tag Team Tournament
The PASW Tag Team Tournament is a tag team competition hosted by PASW, in which the winner team gets a PASW World Tag Team Championship match as an award. Only two editions have been taken part so far, but the company confirmed that it will be an anual tournament since 2018. Tag Team Tournament 2013 The tournament was held at PASW Backlash 2013 for the first time. Four teams had the chance to earn a title shot against Fear Society (Freddy Bones & Maverick) at PIUH: Summer Slam 2013. - Semifinal: Anarchy (Rodríguez & Amazing Todd) def. Luxurious Lee & Gangsta - Semifinal: A & R Connection (Alpha & Road Rocker) def. Archangel & Omega - FINALS: The A & R Connection (Alpha & Road Rocker) def. Rodríguez & Mr. Amazing to become the new No. 1 Contenders for the PASW Tag Team Championships. *Alpha & Road Rocker went on to defeat Fear Society (Freddy Bones & Maverick) at PIUH: Summer Slam 2013 and became Tag Team Champions. Tag Team Tournament 2018 The competition took place after Breaking Point CPV. The first round matches were held at PASW Episode #5, while the semifinal bouts were contested at PASW Episode #6. The finals will take place at December 2 Dismember CPV. - 1st Round: Akira Kobayashi & Josh Miller defeated Anarchy (Amazing Todd & Rodriguez) in an elimination tornado tag match after DoggyDog interfered on their behalf. - 1st Round: SWED (Roacher & Francaios) defeated Jake Tyler-Hart & Rob Van Dam. - 1st Round: Young Bloods (Mike & Nate Jones) defeated Omega & Archangel in a tornado tag match. - 1st Round: Mike House & Azrael defeated Max Mercury & Andy Rayden in a steel cage tornado tag match. - Semifinals: SWED (Roacher & Francaios) defeated Akira Kobayashi & Josh Miller. - Semifinals: Mike House & Azrael defeated Young Bloods (Mike & Nate Jones). - FINALS: Mike House & Azrael defeated SWED (Roacher & Francaios) in a ladder match. Tag Team Classic 2020 The Tag Team Tournament made his return to PASW as the Tag Team Classic, a 2-Night tag competition among 8 teams for a future PASW Tag Team Championship against SWED. Night 1: 1st Round The show took part in San Diego, California, and saw the first round Tag Team Classic matches, along with some other extra tournament ones. Cruiserweight Champion Justin Gavin defended the belt against Omega in a WarMania IV's rematch. The main event saw Undisputed Champion Freddy Bones putting the title on the line against Season 8 Opener Briefcase Winner DoggyDog in a ladder match. * 4 - Azrael assaulted Mike House after losing the match, breaking Best In The World up. * 6 - Riley Marie Boulay appeared to distract DoggyDog, costing him the Undisputed Title match. Jacob Cass blindsided Doggy after the match with a ladder. Night 2: The Finals The show took part in San Diego, California, and saw the semifinals and the finals of the Tag Team Classic, along with some other extra tournament ones. Hardcore Champion Dark Storm defended the belt against Arcángel in a San Diego Street Fight. Mike House faced Azrael in a grudge match. Also, Johnny Extreme put the Intercontinental Title on the line against Jacob Cass, DJ Hero and Max Mercury. * 1 - Rodriguez and Amazing Todd assaulted AJ Reyes and Max during the match. * 2 - Rodriguez and Amazing Todd tried to help BD Thunder and Hardcore Jack, but they were assaulted by AJ Reyes and Max. * 3 - Mike House challenged Freddy Bones for an Undisputed Title match at Judgment Day. * 5 - DoggyDog attacked Jacob Cass during the Intercontinental Title match, costing him the belt. * 6 - SWED assaulted Brendan X and Jacob Steele after the finals. Category:PASW Category:PASW CPV's